


look at the subtle, the hidden, the unspoken

by Rose711



Series: the light of winter [6]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711
Summary: The one where Isobel watched the world around and sees the connection that Michael and Alex cannot hide.
Relationships: Isabel Evans & Michael Guerin, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: the light of winter [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049063
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	look at the subtle, the hidden, the unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever get an idea, love it, start writing it and then half way through realized you can't write it? Yeah... that's this lmao. But I figured I would still post as it may bring joy or inspiration to someone.

“You know this is my bar, right?” Maria growled as Isobel slinked to the table with a beer in one hand and a bottle of whiskey in the other.

“I do, but since I know we’re all going to get roped into taking down your Christmas decorations after we do some work, I figured this was the least you could do for us,” Isobel smirked and handed Maria the beer, her false angry façade fading.

The Wild Pony was decked out with Christmas lights and garland; holly and candles acted as centerpieces trying to class up the place despite the regular clientele. Bows hung around some of the taps and light fixtures while a Christmas tree with white lights and simple silver and gold decorations sat prominently in the corner. Isobel had to admit Maria did a good job decorating. She took a shot of tequila that had appeared on the table and shuddered at the thought of telling Maria that. She would just keep it to herself.

Isobel sighed and sat at a table with Max and Michael, as Michael used his telekinesis to abut another table to theirs. The bar was empty except for their group, Maria having decided to close the bar the day after New Year’s as a break for herself and her staff. They had all taken a couple days to forget about Mr. Jones, the Alighting and government conspiracies but it was time to get back to work. And Maria had kindly offered the Wild Pony as a place to meet, at first failing to mention that they would also be helping to put away the holiday decorations. Well, the others would be helping put away the decorations, Isobel snorted to herself. She would be supervising from her table with her drink.

She always had liked people watching. Her earliest memories were of observing humans and taking in their movements and their interactions. She wanted to make sure she was acting correctly, acting normal, so she would not only not stand out but that she would fit in. More than that, however, she watched others to pick up on anything that may be amiss. She became very good at spotting differences in people’s behavior patterns. She learned over the years that if you look at the subtle, the hidden, the unspoken, you will know everything.

Michael sat down across from her and flashed her a genuine grin before grabbing the whiskey bottle and pouring himself a glass. She picked up her own glass and clinked it with Michael’s, watching him take a small sip and turn to laugh with Rosa. She smiled with contentment. Michael texted her regularly and sometimes called for no other reason than to say hi and relay a funny story. She periodically saw him at the Crashdown having lunches with Sanders and dinners with Alex. He would often pass her on his way out of the Wild Pony as she was going in, telling her he was headed home as he has an early morning. She would find Max around the fire at the airstream, her brothers laughing and demanding she grab a seat. She would even see him in the library, head buried in what she only found out was a textbook when he asked her to hold it as he gathered up his other things. 

“Alex will be here in a few, he’s leaving his house now,” Liz announced. Everyone nodded without stopping their conversations or glancing up from their phones, but Michael just stared at Liz with his lips slightly turned up before turning his eyes to the table and genuinely smiling.

Just then the bell above the door jingled and Michael spun around so fast Isobel had to use her own telekinesis to stop his drink from spilling. Kyle yelled his greetings much too loudly and Isobel saw Michael visibly deflate. As Kyle got to the table, Michael leaned over the empty chair next to him, whispering something incoherent to Max. Judging from the look on Max’s face, Isobel had to guess it was just as incoherent for him. Isobel frowned and watched Michael quickly peek at Kyle, who was sitting down in the only other empty chair on the other side of the table. He turned away from Max and went back to his conversation with Rosa. 

It was just a moment later that the bell jingled again and Alex walked through the door. In front of her Michael sat up a little bit straighter and she rolled her eyes as he ran his hands through his curls and straightened his shirt just a little.

As Alex neared the table, Michael pushed out the chair next to him, an unspoken invitation that Alex readily accepted. They exchanged warm smiles and when Alex turned his attention to the others at the table, Isobel watched Michael relax into his chair, his shoulders losing all their tension.

Max laid a few files on the table and Alex added to them as Maria poured a round of drinks. Within no time the table was covered in papers, a couple of laptops, formulas and other things Isobel had no interest in trying to understand at this moment. Tell her where to be and when and she’d be there with bells on, fully armed.

So instead her gaze wandered and kept landing on Michael across from her. She saw the way he paid rapt attention when Alex was speaking and seemed distracted when others were. She noticed the way he didn’t argue when Alex suggested something, despite others objecting.

As the night wore on and the drinks flowed even more freely, there was less and less work. Michael’s too-loud laugh after Alex told a joke only startled her the first two times it happened and she bit her tongue from snorting when she noticed the way Michael beamed every time Alex laughed.

Max, Liz and Rosa began taking down the lights and garland and every few minutes Isobel barked orders at them so no one could say she wasn’t helping. She chuckled to herself and was about to tell Michael to put away the tree when she noticed he and Alex chatting casually in a booth they had both ended up in. Michael’s gaze kept flitting down to the table, but a smile was ever-present. Maria called for Michael’s help and as he stood he reached over the table for his phone; Isobel swore she saw Alex shiver when Michael’s hand brushed his arm. Despite the urge to glance around the bar, she kept her eyes tethered to Alex, who’s own eyes followed Michael until he ducked down behind the tree.

Once the majority of the decorations were down, Isobel found herself at the bar with the girls and Alex while Max, Kyle and Michael played pool. “Manes!” Max called, somehow slurring the single syllable. “We need another player.” She elbowed Alex and pushed him away, watching the way he sauntered up to the pool table and the way he talked and laughed with Michael as he chalked up a stick.

After what seemed like minutes but must have been an hour, Isobel felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to find Michael. She was just about to ask what he wanted in her patented snarky manner when Alex’s laugh filled the room and Michael’s head spun toward it, a smile quickly forming. Her own lips curled upwards and she reached her hand to cover his.

Maria announced that it was time to call it a night and they all put their glasses in the dishwasher and did one final sweep of the place before heading to the door.

“Oh, looks like we forgot one thing!” Isobel exclaimed and everyone stilled. She smirked at Michael who was now leaning against the door frame as Alex held open the door. “The mistletoe,” she nearly giggled, pointing directly about Michael and Alex’s head. She heard Max say something about Michael grabbing it and Maria mumble to just leave it until the morning but her entire attention was trained on Michael and Alex.

Both men had looked up at the mistletoe at the same time before lowering their eyes and locking them on the other. Michael’s gaze to Alex was soft, while Alex’s grin emanated warmth. Michael took a minuscule step toward Alex as Alex turned slightly toward the outside and took a deep breath of cold air before taking his own step toward Michael. But Isobel noticed that Alex didn’t look like he needed the energy of the winter air, he looked sure, more sure than she’s ever seen him. 

Alex reached out his hands and ran them down Michael’s arms until their fingers met. He interlaced them and pulled Michael closer, their chests nearly touching and their eyes still locked. A collective gasp and a few squeals filled the bar as Michael and Alex’s lips crashed together feverishly. Alex’s hands found the side of Michael’s face and he slowed the kiss, twirling his fingers through his curls as Michael wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist and pulled him in as close as possible.

Their lips broke apart but their foreheads rested together; they couldn’t pull themselves away from each other quite yet it seemed. Voices filled with exclamations and questions surrounded them but nothing was going to penetrate the bubble Michael and Alex had created for themselves, their hearts beating at the same pace, their breaths sharing the same air.

The energy encompassing them was unlike anything Isobel had felt in a really long time, perhaps ever. She smiled as she watched Michael and Alex come back to reality, laugh and walk hand-in-hand into the parking lot. She thought perhaps they are finally realizing the power they could have together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read that all, big props to you! And Happy New Year!
> 
> My tumblr! [ theviewofmylife ](https://theviewofmylife.tumblr.com/)


End file.
